What could go wrong?
by TheWriter1203
Summary: Title says it all Percy and his friend go to mission creek to find demigods, their they meet a certain bionic family Book universe not movie for pjo
1. Chapter 1

Hi my loyal followers I hope you enjoy this new story And read my other story Leo gets bionics

Thewriter1203: Percy do the disclaimer

Percy: what if I don't want to

thewriter1203: Annabeth

Percy: okay okay I'll do it

Percy: thewriter1203 does not own percy jackson or anything related to him nor does she own lab rats or disney channel

Leo: you do not own us take that,

Writer1203: don't you have to go and do repairs to the argo 2

leo: (grumble grumble )

Pj Pov

Ok when Annabeth woke me up at like six in the mourning I was a bit upset. But seriously who wouldn't be, but then things got worse I ended up on the ground and Annabeth started telling me how much a seaweed brain I am and blah blah and blah I really can't remember the rest of the conversation. But really who doesn't zone out with a conversation with Annnabeth. Don't tell her I said that she'll kill me. The the ADHD part of my brain thinks why is she so mad and weirder then usual. But then the events of yesterday come flooding back. Oh gods...

* * *

Flashback:

Piper ran to my cabin saying Chiron needed to talk to us. So me being my usually seaweed self showed up late, by about 5 minutes but apparently that's all the meeting needed. It was only Annabeth,Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Leo, and his girlfriend Reyna who had finally getting together after they were obviously crushing on each other for months, makes me feel thats what Annabeth's and I relationship was like, hey I used correct grammer Annabeth is gonna be so proud. So anyway I asked what was going and everybody looked like they saw a ghost okay so Mabel not a ghost maybe a hellhound cyclops giant Titan mix ya that's what it looked like they saw. Percy child, yes Chiron, I hated to be called child but i didn't say anything he calls everybody Chiron and hey it kind of reminded me of the days before all of this demigod stuff so any way back to the story. where were we oh right yes Chiron I answered. What he said next shocked me greatly Percy he said you and the rest of you here are going to high-school in California. Ca-cal-if-ornia I stuttered. Yes boy we have been getting some reports of paranormal activities, we suspect theirs a demigod their. Where exactly are we going I asked, mission creek California. I then promptly passed out.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes review your favorite author thewriter1203


	2. LEO D MEETS THE NEW KIDS

Hi readers new chapter uploaded yay and it may suck kinda a filler chapte but it's a chapter. I will be calling Leo Valdez Leo V. And Leo Dooley Leo D. Sound good okay

Thewriter1203:Adam do the disclaimer

Adam:Okay

Thewriter1203:Now

Adam: oh okay,Thewriter1203 does not own lab rats or disney channel and not pjo because if she did all the characters would still be alive.

Sorry for horrible pov from lab rats

Leo D. Pov.

I walked into school feeling a little drowsy. Hey when you forget to do homework and your mom finds out and makes you stay up to do it you have to do it so don't read me like that. Principal Perry was giving detention slips to everybody Trent was giving some wedgies and Adam was being dumb, per say the usual. But why did I feel such dread. I waved it off but peace can not last long because who is coming my way. Ah yes Principal perry sententious here I come. Hey Dooley principal Perry said I need a favor. A favor okay that was weird then again principal Perry makes other students give her a foot massage not pretty not pretty. What you need a replied in a slightly bored tone. If Perry got it she didn't show it. I need you to show the new kids around. How many I asked. Perry then proceeded to count on her fingers. About seven she said and before I could answer she was already giving a kid a detention slip. Well let's go get the new kids I said to no one inpaticulare

-Bree a line breaker-

(I thought about stopping but decided to be nice)

When I walked up to the office the seven kids looked like they new each other and where deep in conversation with words like beauty queen,repair boy,sparky, and seaweed brain being thrown into casual conversation.

Hey, I said and man was it unsettling. They all looked pretty tough, hey I even think they might be able to take on Trent. Ooh great here comes Trent now, just my luck.

Hey fresh meat, then before my eyes Trent was on the ground whimpering. all I remember was dumb blond and flirting. Well I decided I like these new kids. So Trent limped back to wherever he was supposed to be and I formerly introduced myself to them. Hey I'm Leo Dooley your awesome and wonderful guide today and the person you beat up was Trent, most hated person on campus second to Principal Perry. Then before I could get any further I heard a boy who almost looked like a Latino santa'is elf say, hey you stole my name. What? I said I was genuinely confused. Then I saw a blond haired guy with rprugged features and sky blue eyes say that is Leo he is to ADHD for how own good so watch out for him buy the. Way I'm Jason. In the background I heard a girl say otherwise known as sparky. Jason looked back to a beautiful girl. Jason then pulled to the front and said this is my most beautiful girlfriend Piper. Okay we get it stop the mushy goey stuff. You're one to talk Percy I'm surprised you are not eating Annabeths face off right now. Then piper said that's percy. Percy had wind tossed hair and really green eyes. Other wise known by various nicknames such as kelp head and seaweed brain. Shut it wise girl. Then a blonde girl with princess girl and startling grey eyes came up and said I'm Annabeth. Then she introduce Hazel and Frank. This is Hazel as she pulled Hazel to the front her mocha skin complemented her cinnamon toast hair her eyes were a brilliant yellow. Then Annabeth pulled Frank up. This is Frank. Frank was very muscular but had hints of a face of a baby. Okay well now that we introduced ourselves properly let me ask some questions. I pulled out a piece a paper curtesy of Perry. Yay i said to myself and we started walking.

Sorry if characters are out of character deal with me REVIEW please


	3. Nameless chapter 3

Hi new chapter and thank you all for giving me such awesome reviews it really means a lot to me sorry for my awful grammar mistakes and don't forget to check out my other stories. This is a weird chapter see for your self constructive criticism is welcomed REVIEW TOO

(Sorry for the constant change of pov)

Percy jackson pov

So apparently after I woke up from my 5 hour coma I finally woke up.

Annabeth was sitting next to I thought it was sweet of her and of course the first thing she says is you still drool I'm your sleep as I said sweet.

Annabeth pov

Stupid seaweed brain fainting for no reason, I really don't want to explain what his happening again. Seaweed brain said he was 5 minutes late in fact he was 18 minutes late and he wasn't the only one late. I was on time followed by everyone else and I had to explain it to everyone else. Why to we never get a break couldn't it have ended after the giant war but of corse our luck is just horrible yay and of course the first thing I said to Percy was you drool when you sleep

Piper pov.

School really after all we endured we have to go to school the wilderness school doesn't exactly bring about good memories well I better start packing. I mean at least I get after this glorified dollhouse I'm still worried since we'll be in California about Reyna, I know she's dating Leo but still I'm worried she's still not over Jason.

Jason:

I the great son of Jupiter was very nervous. Well you would be too if your whole life you grew up in the roman legion full of very pointy weapons. School is going to be the death of me. Well at least it's in California I think Pipers worried I'm going to run back to Reyna. Probably Not just my nerves.

Leo:

I was jumping up and down I mean school. Okay I wasn't jumping up and down for school. I was,jumping up and down for Reyna. I know I blew up her camp but I didn't blow up her camp those spirits from the underworld possessed me I know creepy with a capital C I gotta make sure everything's in order in my cabin after the war the curse seemed to disappear which was a good thing. Gotta go make sure our rides good. I wonder if Percy can drive. Hey don't look at me like that

He's the only one who was 16 before this whole Gaea thing started. I mean it's only been like a month since the war ended and most off the 16 year olds now haven't gone into the mortal world for a while. War can do crazy things to you crazy. I better stop ranting now. Yours and demigodness and all that peace.

Hazel:

I was genuinely worried I mean the last time I went to school was in 1942and the laws have changed drastically and I mean drastically. I mean I can where pants to school and so much more I was kinda excited to but still worried. I'm just repeated myself I better go pack see you later. I think that's what people now say right I'm not that sure but anyway by

Frank:

It took some bending of the mist to let me be able to go to school so see since I'm from canada I'm technically foreign. But I got in school yay. I don't now what I'm feeling right now just ugh forget it we'll talk later I guess.

Percy

Hey Annabeth, yes percy Annabeth said. Why are all seven off us going I mean the scent will be to strong and monsters and crazy. Well Percy since were going to California and you know how the mist is crazy Chiron wanted a larger group so we can fend off all the monsters and which group better then the heroes of olympus.

Ya I guess I get it but where are we gonna live. Going to live Percy haven't I taught you anything. I opened my mouth when annabeth suddenly said don't answer that. Where going to live in a large apartment building. Ooh okay I said and I got up and started packing.

(Still percy pov)

First thing I'm laying in bed sleeping of candy coated forest when I land on the ground painfully. Ugh I groan and reluctantly open my eyes to see who, you guessed it wise girl. What did I forget this time I thought to myself. Shicst I thought to myself after that incident with those grain spirits I seem to be saying that a lot.

First day of the trip to California yay. So I got all my stuff which Annabeth made me pack the night before and Annabeth dragged me to the big house where everyone was waiting.

So I said where is our ride. Grey sisters said Annabeth. Leo was going to make a turbo powered car but decided that would be to slow and Leo might have gotten a little to high on a feeling and made his new baby burn. Fire power said Annabeth hopes he gets it under control soon. That is when I noticed Leo wasn't here.

That's when I asked where's Leo. He's which the Stolls trying to convince some people to give him some drachma. I'm pretty sure we have enough. We better last times experience was one I could have lasted a life time. Wait what asked everybody. Tell you later I said to them I really didn't want to explain right then.

Hey Leo said to everybody what I'm later then Percy I must really be late. Yea you are Leo very late. And so that is when we got on the cab I got longer some how so all seven of us could fit it was still pretty tight.

I was between Jason and Frank while Leo sat with us too which was very crowded. Piper, Annabeth and Hazel sat in the back and then we went all the way to mission creek California this will be fun I thought to myself. We were in fact 1 drachma short lucky for us Annabeth always has an extra drachma for emercancy Iris messages. So we were not painful pushed out. Well this will be fun I thought to myself

The actual school year didn't start for another 2 days so we decided to explore hopefully we survive the hard experience of highschool

Hi guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter Review pretty please and again check out my other stories

✌️signing off~thewriter1203


	4. Author note

Okay I feel so bad for not updating it's just that my mom got a new job and i stay with my grandma and she doesn't have internet or a computer so I haven't been able to update and I, sorry that this isn't a chapter but I'm working on a chapter (I've had some writers block) so I'm not abandoning the story I'll update In the next 2 weeks I have some stuff I have to work out but don't worry too much

I also had an idea that isn't relevant to anything but I'm starting a contest in which yo give you some song lyrics and you have to guess winner gets a shoutout and maybe a blue cookie

Saint we see are of made of gold...

We still are made of greed

So that was an easy one kind of


End file.
